Half Blind Date
by RiggaMorris
Summary: 10 Years On. Max lives alone, teaching at a local university in Seattle. After the death of her best friend, she decided "Fuck it. Life's too short to live anxiously." Set up on a blind date by Dana and Dana's friend Laura, Max walks into the bar to find Victoria Chase sitting there. (Just a one shot I might add to later)


_"C'mon Max! Laura says she knows the perfect person for you! She's a photographer, she's apparently really hot, and she's super talented. What's not to like?"_

Max inhaled. The excitement coming down the phone was palpable, and she knew not to expect any less from Dana Watson. She pursed her lips in thought before giving a dramatic sigh.

"Alright, Dana. I'll do it."

The excited shriek down the phone made Max pull the receiver from her ear, eye closing tight.

"Jesus Christ, my ears almost bled!"

 _"Sorry Max! I'm just so excited! Laura will tell the date. I can't believe you're willing to do this! The girl's only here for a few days, so it'll probably be tomorrow night."_

The photographer chuckled quietly. "You were finally able to set me up on a _blind_ date."

The gasp down the phone made her laugh more.

 _"Max I'm so sorry I didn't even make the connection."_

"It's fine. It was six years ago. I got over it. I've got my eye on the future now."

She snickered again at Dana's shocked splutter.

 _"Are you coming to the Reunion Party?"_

"Maybe...It's been ten years, huh?"

 _"Yeah...It's doubling up as the anniversary as well."_

"Ten years...fifteen since I saw her."

 _"I'm sorry. We can get drunk and smoke pot in her memory."_

Max laughed and lifted her hand, wiping her blurry eye. "Yeah. Lets do that. She'd like that, I'm sure."

 _"Hell yeah she would. Ugh, give me a second. Lady Watson is calling."_

Max listened to the one sided conversation patiently, itching her cheek. She tilted her head to the side to look at herself in the mirror, a soft smile on her lips.

Max Caulfield had changed from her time in Blackwell. After the brutal murder of her best friend in the Blackwell bathrooms, she'd decided life was too short to worry about menial things such as what people thought of her. The confidence had surged as she got her work accepted into various galleries in Seattle, the Chase Space included. Her art was lauded as being both modern and retro, working exclusively with Polaroid. Her most popular piece was simply entitled "The Circle", and was of a coffin. The lights behind it gave an ethereal glow, and the eye was drawn to the vibrant blue butterfly that resided on it.

She moved back to Seattle eventually, unable to stay in Arcadia Bay after everything. After a little while, she was offered a lecturer job at a local University, and took it happily. She taught the practical side of things, and her classes were seen as the most fun out of them all. She didn't issue homework, but rather took everyone out exploring for perfect photo opportunities and issued "competitions" every week.

As she thought over her past, the voice of her friend Dana returned.

 _"Sorry. Juliet needed help moving the couch. Apparently she's redecorating, and yet I was not informed til now."_

"Thats fine. How are you two doing?"

Dana and Juliet had hooked up drunk at a party after Juliet's unfortunate break up. The standard story, Max thought with a smile. They'd then simply decided "fuck it", and just kept seeing each other. Next thing Max new, she was forced into a bridesmaids dress as Dana walked down the aisle.

 _"Juliet's stressed lately, which is probably why she's redecorating. The girl is crazy, but hey. She's my kind of crazy. Apparently this new article on the mayor is killing her. She's been hired to smear him, but she completely supports the guy."_

"That's gotta be tough. Send her my apologies."

 _"No problem. Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Since the accident, who else from Blackwell knows about the eye?"_

Max paused, glancing to herself again in the mirror. Her head tilted and she gave a shrug, lonesome left eye focusing on the black eyepatch over her right.

"Kate and Brooke. Warren does too. Those three are the only other people I really kept in contact with after Blackwell. Kate was my emergency contact since I was taking photos for her book."

Max had been in a rather serious car accident when she was twenty-two. A drunk-driver had T-boned her and she'd landed in hospital with a two fractured ribs and a shattered thighbone. She'd also had several shards of glass lacerate her face, one of which tore her eye open. Now she walked with a limp and, in an ironic tribute to her pirate best friend, an eyepatch. She didn't mind so much, she'd gotten use to it and was even able to crack jokes over it.

 _"Damn. That's gonna turn a few heads your way."_

"Probably won't be able to see them."

Dana snorted down the phone and it made Max smile.

 _"Anyway, the missus needs attention. I'll give you Laura's number though, you can contact her and tell her you're up for the date."_

"No problem Dana. You still up for the tea date with Kate and Brooke next week?"

 _"Of course! I love those two gaylords."_

"What are you if they're gaylords?"

 _"Trapped is what. Juliet wont give me the key. She's keeping me hosta- OW. Damn it woman, stop listening to my private conversation with Max! Hey, wait, give that back!"_

Max laughed as she listened to the couple fighting, until Juliet's voice came down the line.

 _"Max do not listen to her, she's the one keeping me here."_

"Blink twice if you need help."

 _"How the fuck can you see I'm blinking?"_

Max laughed loudly. "Are you making fun of my eyepatch?"

 _"What?! No! Oh god Max I'm so sorry I didn't even think!"_

"It's fine, Juliet. Tell your wife to text me Laura's number. I'm heading to bed."

 _"Alrighty! See you later Max."_

"See you."

Max hung up and set her mobile down, before flopping back into her bed. Her apartment wasn't luxurious, just a simple studio apartment but it did her well. She didn't need anywhere big. Rolling onto her side, she removed her eyepatch and set it on her beside table, closing her other eye. Her dreams weren't as bad as they used to be. Tonight was devoid of them. That could only be a good thing.

* * *

Morning rolled over slowly and Max's alarm was already turned off. She never worked weekends, but her body woke her up at 10am on the dot anyway. She sat up slowly in her bed and stretched, reaching for her patch. Pulling it on, she ran a hand through her now long brown hair hair before grabbing her phone and scrolling through any and all messages. Only one came through.

 **[23:00] Dana: Here's Laura's number. You can thank me later.**

Max put the number into her phone and sent a message, lips pursed in thought.

 **[10:02] Me: Is this Laura Blair? I was told to text you about agreeing to this blind date. It's Max Caulfield by the way.**

Maybe five seconds later, a message came back.

 **[10:02] Laura: Max! OMG you're agreeing to it? Dana must have twisted your arm! It's all set up for tonight. 8pm at Flatstick. Your date will be wearing a black cashmere. She knows to look out for a girl with an eyepatch. What will you wear?**

 **[10:03] Me: Fuck, I thought it was just drinks? Uhm...Probably just smart trousers and a black shirt.**

 **[10:03] Laura: It is just drinks, but she likes to look "smart" at all times. She's super picky about her clothes, but I promise you, you won't regret it. Wear your usual attire if you want!**

 **[10:05] Me: Will she really appreciate me turning up in my "Doe Buck Yourself" shirt?**

 **[10:06] Laura: Lol. Maybe not that one.**

 **[10:06] Me: Thats what I thought. 8pm, Flatstick. Thank you!**

Max put her phone down and climbed out of bed, deciding to look out her clothes now so she didn't forget for later. Smart trousers and a black shirt, like she promised. She ran her hand through her hair again, trying to decide if she would wear it down or put it in a pony tail. She had ten hours, so she simply ignored the choice for now and went to the kitchen, deciding to brew a pot of coffee and kill the day by chatting with Kate over text and playing video games. She might be almost thirty, but she was a child at heart. Plus, she was so far in the new Legend of Zelda.

* * *

 **[19:16] Me: KATE HELP**

 **[19:16] Me: I FELL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH**

 **[19:16] Me: I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET MY BLIND DATE AT 8PM**

 **[19:16] Me: FLATSTICK IS A HALF HOUR WALK**

 **[19:17] BunBun: Max. Calm down, and go shower. I'll come and pick you up in twenty minutes and take you there, and you can contact an Uber to get home, okay? Relax.**

 **[19:17] Me: OMG Kate you are literally a saint. To pure for this world.**

 **[19:18] BunBun: Enough of that. Go shower, you don't want to smell bad for your date.**

Max's panic was still set in as she showered. It remained set in concrete as she dressed, locked her door, realized she forgot her purse, unlocked her door, grabbed it, locked her door again, realized she forgot her phone, unlocked her door, double checked she had everything in her pockets, locked the door for the final time and thundered downstairs to meet Kate, who was waiting in her car next to the sidewalk. She practically lept into the car and buckled up, before finally letting out a breath and relaxing.

"Thank you, Kate. You're a literal lifesaver."

Kate Marsh smiled widely at Max, before reaching forward and tugging at Max's eyepatch. "It slid down a little."

"Thank you yet again. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Crash and burn, it seems. C'mon, let's go. How've you been?"

Max smiled and leaned into the seat as Kate pulled out onto the rode, driving away from the block of apartments.

"Stressed, Kate. My students are so good but with the exams coming up I'm having to plan out different criteria for them to fill. I don't even know how Brooke does it."

Kate giggled slightly as she turned the car. "Brooke says she doesn't understand how you can do something as open as Photography, or I can do something like write children books. She said she needs a clear, concrete answer otherwise her brain malfunctions."

Max shook her head. "I suppose she's lucky she teaches Science then."

"I suppose so. Do you know who the date is?"

"Nope, it's a blind date...quite literally."

Kate laughed rather scandalously, head shaking. Max glanced over to the Christian and smiled softly.

Both Max and Kate had changed from their Blackwell days. Brooke had been good for Kate, who looked much and such the same only a little taller, and she was braver with everything she did. Kate Marsh wrote children's books, while Brooke Scott taught Physics at Max's university. The two were almost cavity inducing-ly adorable.

The duo spoke of everything and nothing as Kate drove, eventually pulling up next to the bar. Max thanked the blonde Christian and gave her a tight hug.

"Dana says she's still up for our Tea Date next week." The teacher grinned, making Kate beam back at her.

"If this date goes well, you should bring the lucky lady."

"Maybe. We'll see. Apparently she's leaving in a few days to go back to LA for a while. So maybe I'm just supposed to be a one-night stand."

"In that case, use protection."

Kate wiggled her eyebrows and that by itself made Max laugh uproariously, head shaking. She reached behind her and tugged her hair into a ponytail, climbing out the car. "Thank you for the ride. Be careful getting home."

"You too, Max. Tell me how it goes!"

"I will."

* * *

Victoria Chase sat alone in a booth in Flatstick, drumming her perfectly manicured nails against the table. She ran her hand through her hair, still cut short like her time in Blackwell, and removed her phone to check her lipstick. A message pinged up as she held it, and she opened it in silence.

 **[19:56] Laura (Work): Your date will be there by 8. I promise you, she's your type. Funny, smart, a fantastic photographer. She'll be wearing a black shirt, smart trousers, and she has an eyepatch over her left eye. Good luck Victoria!**

Victoria set her phone back in her clutch and looked around, before focusing on the door. In walked someone wearing the outfit she was described. Well, walked was a nice way of saying it. The girl limped. Black shirt, smart trousers, and smart black shoes. The girl had long brown hair in a ponytail, an eyepatch over her right eye and brown freckles over her rather cute features. For a moment Victoria just sat and watched, until the girls vibrant blue eye found her, and they gazed at each other.

Suddenly, she recognized the girl instantly, her her mouth fell open at the same time the hipsters did.

"No fucking way."

Her hand shot to her phone as Max approached, thumbs hammering out a message to Taylor.

 **[20:01] Me: SWEET T YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO I WAS SET UP ON A BLIND DATE WITH**

Taylor didn't text back instantly, so Victoria cursed and looked up as Max got to her booth.

"I'm guessing you're supposed to be my date." The blonde snapped, and Max smiled an impish grin.

"Suppose so. I've been blinded by your beauty though." She gestured to the patch before laughing quietly. "Mind if I sit down?"

"You're an adult, do whatever the fuck you want. I can't believe Laura set me up with you though."

Max sat and grinned slightly. "She didn't say how simply stunning my date was to be. I'm hoping she spoke highly of me to you though."

 _What the fuck, Max._

Victoria's mind was swamped with thoughts of the brand new Max Caulfield sitting in front of her. Max Caulfield who was no longer a waif hipster. Max Caulfield, slightly taller, slightly curvy-er, a lot prettier.  
Max Caulfield with an eyepatch and a wide grin as she scanned her eye over the drinks menu.

"She mentioned you had an eyepatch. What happened?"

Max looked up from the drinks list and tilted her head, before shrugging. "I was in a car accident. It's why I limp too."

Victoria gulped and nodded as her phone buzzed, and she hurredly snatched it up.

 **[20:05] SweeT: Who? Anyone I know? Someone from work?**

Victoria wrote back quickly, brow furrowed in concentration as Max observed with a smile.

 **[20:05] Me: MAXINE FUCKING CAULFIELD FROM BLACKWELL**

 **[20:06] SweeT: OMG THATS AMAZING. IS SHE HOT?**

 **[20:07] Me: TERRIFYINGLY SO. TAYLOR WTF DO I DO.**

Max cleared her throat and Victoria's head snapped up. The smaller girl extended her hand, palm flat to the roof.

"You're on a date. C'mon, Victoria. Socialise. What drink do you want? I'll get first round."

Victoria blinked in shock and her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, making Max laugh.

"You look like a fish."

"Fuck you, Caulfield." Victoria snapped, frown suddenly taking over. Max grinned wide and tilted her head, blinking. Or winking?

"That's the plan. Now c'mon. What drink?"

"Uh...Strawberry Daqiri."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Max slid away and as she did, Victoria hit the call button for Taylor, who picked up almost instantly.

 _"Hello?"_

"Taylor what the fuck do I do."

 _"Tori, chill. It's just Lamefield."_

"That's the thing, she's not Lamefield anymore! She's like...she's gotten so hot!"

 _"Describe her."_

"She's got an eyepatch. She was in a car accident apparently. She's let her hair grown out super long and it really suits her! She still has lots of freckles but she's wearing a smart shirt and trousers and she has the shirt unbuttoned just enough to see a bit of her cleavage and her chest has freckles over it and her sleeves are rolled up and her arms look really strong yet they're still frail an-"

 _"Victoria! Breathe for fuck sake, you're hyperventilating!"_

"Taylor. Taylor seriously. Max Fucking Caulfield is really attractive."

 _"So fuck her."_

"WHAT?!"

 _"I said fuck her. Have sex with her. You have to come back to LA in three weeks anyway. Have sex with her and then you'll never see her again."_

"I...fuck. God damn it. Fine. I'll lower myself."

 _"Dude, doesn't she teach at the local university? Isn't her work lauded around the USA? She has a piece in your gallery for god sake. Max Caulfield has made it in life. You could have sex with worse people."_

"Ugh. Fine. I have to go, she's coming back."

Victoria hung up and set her phone down as Max returned with their drinks, setting the cocktail in front of Victoria and sitting down with a glass full of an amber coloured liquid on ice. Victoria's brows furrowed at the drink, glancing to Max who grinned.

"Whiskey straight. I got into it a couple of years ago, after my car accident."

"What the hell Max, you've changed entirely."

Max smiled and shook her head. "I've been through a lot, ya know? Not enough time to worry about shit killing me anymore."

"I...that makes sense."

"So, Victoriel, tell me about yourself."

"What. The. Fuck. Did you just call me?"

"Never play Undertale?"

"Sounds like shit."

"It is. But there's a character called Toriel, so."

"Please never call me it again."

"No promises. Anyway, tell me about yourself."

"Why? You already know everything. Lets just drink."

"Alright."

Victoria took a single sip of her cocktail, and Max knocked back the entire glass before grinning. "Wanna play a drinking game?"

"Such as?"

"Hm. Well, we could head back to mine and play Truth or Dare?"

Victoria stiffened, head tilting. "Inviting me back to your house so soon, Max? Are you that desperate to get in my pants?"

Max laughed, and loudly. Her head tilted back, her hand covered her mouth, and she laughed. Victoria could feel a smile on her lips, and she glanced down to the table.

Max eventually straightened up and flashed a wide grin. Her teeth were bright white, even, pearly. "Perhaps. You are extremely pretty, Victoria. Always have been."

Victoria went bright red at this and looked away, scowling. "Shut up."

"Make me."

"God damn it Max."

* * *

Max giggled as she stumbled up the steps of her apartment, Victoria following close on her heels. The duo had stayed at the bar for a little while longer, exchanging stories and simply getting to know one another once again, filling eachother in on their lives over the past two years. Eventually, they decided to go back to Max's apartment, mostly because Max ran out of cash and refused to let Victoria pay for her drinks.

 _"The whiskey's expensive, lets just go home where I've got like three bottles."_

Max arrived at the front door and patted over her pockets, eventually finding her key. Pushing it into the lock, she turned it to the right and then cursed loudly as it didn't open.

"Stupid fucking door!"

"Maxine, shift. I'll do it."

"Noo noo noooo, it's my door."

"And you're drunk as fuck!" Victoria stepped close, pressing herself against Max and reaching for the key. Max managed to turn the key and pushed the door open, stumbling in and grinning triumphantly.

"Woohoo! Score one for the blind!"

Victoria spluttered and burst out laughing, eyes closing tight as she covered her mouth.

"I maintain you're not blind, Maxine."

"How dare you. I am extremely blind."

"Oh yeah? You must be lying. You have an eye under there. I'll prove it."

Victoria marched forward and Max stepped back, tripping over the rug and landing on the couch with a heavy thump. Victoria moved and leaned against the girl, reaching for the eyepatch.

Max squealed and twisted her head away, forcing Victoria to lean further over. Max's leg swung out and smacked into Victoria's knee, causing the blonde to fall onto the smaller brunette.

"Gah! Tori you're so freaking heavy!"

"Shut up! If you'd just proven you've got both eyes, this wouldn't happen!"

Max turned back to Victoria and grinned wide. "What, you wouldn't be lying on me? I find that hard to believe. Admit it. You've always found me attractive."

Victoria paused and tilted her head, watching the girl under her. For a moment she remained still, before throwing caution out the window and leaning foward.

Their lips touched, and Max gave a heavy sigh into them. She lifted her hands into the blonde's short hair and gripped a handful, pulling the girl down against her. They lay against eachother like this for a moment, their lips crushed together and moving slowly. Max's tongue pushed Tori's lips apart and swept over her bottom tier, sucking it into her mouth and biting roughly, eliciting a moan from the taller girl.

Victoria tilted back after a moment, glancing down with half-lidded eyes that asked a simple question. Max knew the answer to that question and nodded.

"Bedroom. Now."

Tori didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
